


Feral

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Marking, First Time Shifting, Frottage, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Werewolves, Wolf Sex, self-experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: “He was a - a wolf,” Jarvis said, his voice pitched with nerves. It was the most undone Bucky had ever heard the butler.“Did Howard do that?” He spat the words out as he held back the bile that rose in his throat. He had to vault a set of stairs, and the gasps of the agents almost masked Jarvis' shaky sigh.“It looked like self-experimentation.”Bucky's genius was dumb as hell. Tony knew the odds of survival with the lupine serum and he'd gone and messed with it anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 13
Kudos: 286
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 3 prompt : Feral  
> For MCU Kink Bingo Square B3 - Fetish : causing bruises
> 
> Note : The sex is with both characters shifted into wolves, but there is a bit of wolf licking human sexually, both in-scene and implied.

“It’s Anthony.”

Bucky’s stomach dropped.

“Details,” he snapped into the phone as he sprinted for his motorcycle. He bowled over SHIELD agents left and right when they didn’t get out of his way fast enough.

“He was a - a wolf,” Jarvis answered, his voice pitched with nerves. It was the most undone Bucky had ever heard the butler.

“Did Howard do that?” He spat the words out as he held back the bile that rose in his throat. He had to vault a set of stairs, and the gasps of the agents almost masked Jarvis' shaky sigh. 

“It looked like self-experimentation.”

Bucky cursed. “Be there in twenty.”

Twenty minutes was an impossible drive from the SHIELD base to the Stark’s country estate, but Bucky paid no heed to the traffic lights, rules, or other cars. He sped around whoever and whatever he needed to, leaving flashing sirens behind. He didn’t have to worry - Tony had been tinkering with his bike again, and he easily outpaced his chasers.

Bucky picked up more speed as the traffic thinned, careening around corners as his road twisted deeper into the woods.

At least Tony was smart enough to experiment someplace other than downtown New York City, but then Tony was brilliant.

But he was also fucking dumb as hell, and Bucky was going to kill him.

He pulled up to the front of the Stark’s house - more of a mansion, towering into the sky - and leapt off, letting his bike skid on until it crashed into a tree. He was halfway up the entrance steps when Edwin Jarvis came hurrying out, face flushed.

“He’s out on the grounds. I let him out because he - well, it seemed best.”

“Thanks,” Bucky grunted, knowing it wasn’t polite enough but all he had time for. He turned and leapt off the stairs.

He transformed in mid-air, shifting into a wolf and landing on all fours onto the driveway. His clothes were torn to shreds, scattering in the breeze. He dug his paws into the gravel and sprinted for the trees.

“He headed to the backwoods!” Jarvis shouted after him, pointing.

Bucky circled, and he tipped his head back and howled. It wasn’t his best song - he was angry, but it was still a greeting.

One Tony might not yet know how to interpret, and while Bucky perked his ears he heard no response.

Tony, Tony, Tony. The first transformation was the worst, only shortly followed by the second because then you knew what pain would come. It racked the body, bones snapping and reforming, muscles restringing. Tony should never have been alone for the first shift.

Not like Bucky had been, in Hydra’s clutches. Not like Steve had been, in that bunker under the city. Tony should’ve had pack around him, but then of course Tony knew they’d have stopped him. It was a miracle Steve and Bucky had survived the lupine serum, and Tony was aware of the odds.

Dumb as hell. His brilliant genius was  _ dumb as hell _ .

Bucky howled again with no response, but he picked up a scent trail. It had to be Tony - similar to his human scent, but richer and tangier. It slithered up Bucky’s nose and down his throat, and he sprinted along the trail so that it got fresher and wilder and even more delicious.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he thought about bathing in that scent. It had been hard enough keeping his hands off Tony when Tony had been a human. He didn’t know how he was going to do it with Tony as a wolf.

And Steve wasn’t here to keep him in check. Steve was overseas, attending a week-long conference with MI6, and Bucky had been moping and missing their pack of two.

Now they’d be a pack of three.

Something slammed into his right side, and he snarled and found his feet as he whirled on his attacker.

Tony.

Tony as a wolf, with rich, chestnut brown fur that gleamed under the sunlight. He was on the small side still, with perfectly proportioned legs and hindquarters that made Bucky’s ears perk forward.

He was gorgeous, and he was snarling a challenge at Bucky with wild eyes.

Bucky’s blood went hot, and he paced to the side. Tony matched him step for step, circling and circling as they waited for the other to make a move.

Tony struck first, leaping for Bucky’s throat.

Bucky dodged the bite and twisted on Tony, but Tony was quick and agile. He danced back, growling, and Bucky followed.

Tony was pack, but he was feral. Bucky needed to calm him down so he could shift back to human, regain some of his senses. He’d have too much input with sights, sounds, and smells dialed up to overwhelming proportions.

He needed Bucky to show him how to handle and process it. To train him, to teach him how to be pack.

But Tony was making him work for it. Tony was leaping and attacking and dodging as Bucky tried to make him heel. He ran off, leading Bucky on a merry chase before whirling and standing off again.

Bucky’s heart pounded, panting, as he cornered Tony another time. The thrill of the chase was pulling at him, the desire to catch, to bite, to take. Staring at Tony’s wagging tail only pushed him closer to the edge.

Tony was brilliant and fast, but Bucky waited him out and wore him down.

Tony danced too close and with surprising speed for how big he was, Bucky reached out and snapped his jaws around Tony’s neck.

Tony whined, tugging, but Bucky squeezed. Tony whimpered but he didn’t release the hold, climbing on top of Tony to secure it. Tony stilled underneath him and he growled his approval.

Tony relaxed, then gave a surge of energy to wiggle out, but Bucky yipped and held him fast.

Tony was  _ his _ . Fur coated his mouth, scent clung to his nostrils. He pushed until Tony was forced to the ground, pinned under Bucky’s weight.

Tony whined, something high and sweet and begging, and Bucky rewarded him by rutting along his back.

Tony’s paws scrabbled at the dirt, but he panted and stayed. He rucked up against Bucky, hips lifting, and Bucky rewarded him with another thrust.

His cock was poking out of his sheath, filling and lengthening as it pressed into Tony’s fur. 

Bucky needed to know what Tony would smell like covered in him, how delicious a mix of their scents would be.Tony yipped and whined and shimmied against Bucky, his tail wagging.

Bucky let go of Tony’s fur to howl his claim to the sky as he rutted against Tony. He growled and fucked Tony’s fur, showcasing what a good mate he would be. How hard, how fast he could fuck, how good he’d make it for Tony.

Tony stretched out on his front paws, arching back as much as he could under Bucky, showing how good he’d take it. 

Bucky came, snarling, spilling onto Tony. His cock filled as if to knot, but there was nothing to hold. It undercut the orgasm, but next time they’d be prepared. Next time they’d -

Oh fuck.

Bucky shifted back to a human, crouched over Tony. He tumbled to the side, not even able to enjoy the way Tony smelled like him.

Steve was going to kill him, right after Steve was done killing Tony. Tony wasn’t only Howard’s son, a ‘friend’ from the war, but also Steve’s godson. Bucky didn’t give a flying fuck what Howard thought, but Steve could be overprotective. Bucky was dead. 

Tony panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth, looking dazed.

“Tony, are you - shit, are you okay?” Bucky reached out, but pulled his hand back.

Tony crawled over and plopped his head in Bucky’s lap. He licked Bucky’s thigh, and Bucky carefully threaded fingers through his fur. For that Bucky was awarded Tony’s cold nose pushing into his hip, but then Tony’s tongue warmed up the skin.

Then Tony turned and started licking up the spend that coated Bucky’s cock.

“Okay, that’s -”  _ fantastic _ , Bucky didn’t finish. His cock twitched under Tony’s attention, and he dug his fingers deeper into Tony’s silky strands.

“You need to -” Bucky gasped, tugging Tony’s head away, “- turn back into a human. Can you? Just think of -”

Tony’s jaw receded, then the fur. His spine twisted, popping, and there was the crack of bones. It took more than a few tries to do it fast and smooth, the pain the blip of a moment instead of the screaming transformation of several seconds. But then Tony was human again, naked and gasping in his lap.

Bucky gathered him in his arms and cradled him. “You stupid idiot,” he said, voice too fond. “You shouldn’t have done this to yourself.”

“Curious. Had to see what all the fuss was about. Kill the cat, so to speak,” Tony mumbled into Bucky’s chest.

“You fucking stupid idiot.” Bucky sighed. “You’re not supposed to  _ be _ the cat. How you didn’t die -”

“’M brilliant.” Tony nuzzled into Bucky’s skin. “And now I’m pack. Right?” Tony pulled back, alarmed. “I’m pack now?”

“You always were.” Bucky kissed him, hard and desperate. “You right fucker, you were. And you are.”

Bucky clutched Tony, laying claim to Tony’s skin with his hands. His mouth watered with the urge to bite, to leave bruises on Tony’s flesh that told the tale of where he’d been.  _ Mine. _

“Tell me we’re doing that again.” Tony kissed a line on Bucky's jaw. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

Bucky possessed Tony’s mouth, using his tongue to own every inch. He couldn’t wait to show Tony how capable a long, agile wolf tongue was. What strength and speed and ferocity came with the lupine serum, with chases and fights and fucks. 

“Should have time for a few rounds before Steve comes back.”

Tony groaned, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck. “He’s going to kill me.”

Bucky patted Tony’s back, running a hand down Tony’s spine until he hit his dried come right above Tony’s ass. He licked his lips.

“He’s going to kill us both,” Bucky admitted, and let his hand continue down until he palmed Tony’s firm, full cheeks. “So we better enjoy it while we can.”


End file.
